High School In Konoha
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Minor Hiatus. What happens when the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai all go to high school together? Well, homework will rise, so will detentions, but more importantly...romance will bloom, hearts will break, and hormones. NxT, SxI, SxS, NxH, slight ShinoOC.
1. URGH! First Day of School!

Title: High School In Konoha

Parings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

R&R, thanks!!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Chapter 1: First Morning At North Konoha High

"Ino! Wake up, it's your first day of high school! You're a freshman now!!" Mrs. Yamanaka told her daughter. The Yamanakas had recently moved to North Konoha from West Konoha, and automatically that meant that Ino would be going to a different high school.

"But Mom! I don't want to go to high school, plus none of my friends will be there! I'm gonna miss my old friends!"

"Ino, honey, you'll make new ones! Just be yourself and you'll be very popular!"

"Ah, fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it!" the blonde sixteen year old replied, getting out of bed, heading to the bathroom and reaching for her toothbrush.

In another family's home:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Hey, wake up! It's your first day of North Konoha High, Tenten!!" the weapons mistress's mother commanded at her daughter. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! Don't you want to meet new friends?" Like Ino, Tenten had lived in a different part of Konoha, South Konoha. But now they'd both be meeting new people at North Konoha High School.

"NO." Tenten grumbled. "I want to go back to my old friends!"

"Well, Daddy's new job pays a lot, and he has to stay here for it! I'm sorry, but we're not going back to South Konoha!"

"Great. That's absolutely fantastic," the brunette sarcastically mumbled, getting up and heading down for breakfast.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

SCREECH! The bus pulled into the school's parking lot, with everyone running off to greet their old friends, along with some sulking that summer was over. Ino saw a boy with a ponytail run up to a chubby boy, and they smiled, greeted each other with a "Hey!," and did a handshake of some sort. "Oh...they look like really good friends. Hopefully I'll make some new friends." she thought. Tenten noticed a kid with a bowl hair cut run up and give a noogie to a boy with extremely long hair, who didn't seem to give a crap. "He's CUTE!" Tenten thought about the long haired boy.

Everyone stayed outside and waited for the bell to ring, and 5 minutes later, everyone heard a DING! and ran inside, some heading to lockers, some comparing schedules, and some gathering first and second period books, then heading to home room.

As Ino walked into home room, she was slightly late, so she pulled up the only remaining seat...which was next to the chubby boy and the spiky-ponytail-haired boy she'd encountered earlier, and listened to her home room teacher.

"All right freshman students, welcome to North Konoha High!" the home room teacher, Mr. Sarutobi (A/N: Asuma) announced. "Home room lasts for ten minutes. Morning announcements will take place during home room, and will take place during the last three minutes of home room. For the first seven minutes, you are free to talk amongst yourselves until the first period bell rings. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and started talking.

(A/N: Not all the characters have the same homeroom. There are four homerooms (Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai)

The ponytail kid and the chubby boy began chatting about their summers, when the ponytail boy looked at Ino. "Oh hey, who are you? I've never seen you before," holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. And you are?"

"Oh...hello! I'm Yamanaka Ino." the girl responded, shaking his hand and looking over towards the chubbiest of the three at that table. "What is your name?"

The boy smiled. "Akimichi Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend," he politely responded.

"Best friends, eh? I'm new here, moved from West Konoha. I sure am looking forward to some new friends."

"Hey, Ino, we'll be your friends. Hopefully you're not a troublesome woman like everyone else." Shikamaru told her, smirking.

Ino blushed. "What the crap is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Chouji replied, laughing. "He ALWAYS says 'troublesome.' Shikamaru, tell her how you're not the world's biggest woman fan."

Shikamaru chuckled slightly. "Eh, true. Women and me don't mix well. But EVERY time I battle, I'm stuck with a...girl. First it's a Sound girl with bells as weapons, next it's an older girl with a big fan, and third it's an orange-haired girl with a flute."

"Heh," Ino smiled. "Ironic, isn't it? Back in West Konoha, I was like, the biggest flirter in the world! I flirted with every popular guy in the school, even the ones I didn't like!"

Shikamaru and Chouji smiled. "Well, don't go flirting with me, blondie, because I'll know it!" the Nara warned.

"Oh?" Ino asked. "How will he know, Chouji?"

"He has an IQ of 200 or more!" Chouji smiled as he responded like Shikamaru was God standing before him.

Ino gasped. "200? I'd be surprised if my own IQ was more than 100!"

The two boys smiled at this. "Hey Ino, you're pretty funny!" Chouji told her.

The genius Nara suddenly struck an idea. "Yeah! Hey, the two of us are going out to a BBQ dinner tonight at 6 to celebrate the first day of high school. Would you like to come? The two of us will pick you up."

Ino smiled like she'd received a million bucks. "I'd love to, thanks!"

The three continued talking for four more minutes until the morning announcements came on, Ino telling where she lived so they could pick her up for the BBQ, the three exchanging numbers, chatting about a lot of things. The three knew that they were already great friends.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

(A/N: The beginning of this part takes place when everyone arrives at home room.)

One-fourth of the freshmen walked into Home Room 214, where the home room teacher was Maito Gai.

"HELLO HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS!! MY NAME IS MAITO GAI!! BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME GAI!! I AM YOUR HOME ROOM TEACHER! NOW I WILL LET YOU PICK YOUR SEATS!!"

Everyone scurried to one of six tables. The long-haired boy and the bowl haired kid went over to a table with three seats. Pretty soon, everyone had their seats, and Tenten was sitting at a table with the long-haired boy and the bowl haired kid she'd seen earlier.

"I SEE SO MUCH OF YOU IN ME, GAI!!" the bowl haired kid hollered at the teacher.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL KID!!" Gai responded. "AND YOUR NAME IS?"

"LEE, SIR!"

Tenten sweatdropped.

"WE WILL GET ALONG WELL, LEE!!" Gai hollered.

The class all sweatdropped, except for Neji. He was used to awkward things like this happening. He WAS Lee's best friend (pretty much by force) after all.

"OKAY STUDENTS OF YOUTH!! YOU WILL HAVE TEN MINUTES OF HOMEROOM! THE LAST THREE MINUTES ARE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS, AND FOR THE FIRST SEVEN MINUTES YOU MAY SIT AND TALK AS LOUDLY AS YOU WANT!!" Gai screamed.

Everyone started talking to their tablemates (not as loud as Gai, of course, that's impossible!) for seven minutes. Lee was babbling on about pretty much nothing to his teammate when he noticed Tenten. "WHO ARE YOU, MISS?" he asked extremely loudly, and half the teachers in the school came in to yell at Gai for tolerating this.

"Er...I'm Tenten..." she responded, her face flushed from embarrassment. "Who are you two?" she asked the two. "Well, I know you're Lee, but what's your name?" she asked the boy with the long hair that she thought was cute.

"I don't feel like telling you." he responded simply.

"Eh...alright then..."

"TELL HER YOUR NAME!! TELL HER YOUR NAME, NEJI!!!" Lee commanded.

"Now she knows my name, baka." Neji angrily huffed. "Yeah, I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"Ooh, your eyes are so pretty!" Tenten complimented.

Neji told her, "It's my Byakugan."

"Ooh, Byakugan? What does it do?"

"Allows me to see through things. I can see anyone's chakra points." he responded.

"Oh, interesting! Kekki genkai, I'm guessing?"

"Hai."

"That's cool! Wait, if it can see through things, can it see through...you know what?" Tenten flushed.

"Er...I don't know, I've never tried," he replied, flushing slightly. "Ch-changing the subject...what's your surname, Tenten?"

"I don't have one," she returned matter-of-factly.

"Interesting..."

"So you are new here, Tenten?" Lee asked slightly quieter.

"Yeah, I sure am. I'm really nervous to enter a new part of town on the first year of high school."

Neji and Lee looked at each other. "Why is that?"

"Well, I just don't know anyone, and I want some new friends really badly. I had a TON of old friends in my old school, but only some were girls. I hung out with the guys all the time. I'm a tomboy."

"Oh, so are you good at sports and things?" Neji asked her. "If so, maybe we could train sometimes."

"That would be cool!" Tenten replied. "I'm really good with weaponry. My aim is 100 perfect, and I've never missed a mark." she smugly and braggishly responded.

"Oh? Impressive." Neji responded. "Hey, would you like to train with me after school?"

"Hai!"

Lee started humming Here Comes The Bride. Neji and Tenten flushed and proceeded in beating him up. Gai, he didn't seem to care. At all. "YOUTH WILL GET YOU THROUGH THOSE TWO BEATING YOU UP, YOUTHFUL LEE!!" Gai hollered. He was starting to favor the little soon-to-be clone of himself.

"YES, GAI!!"

The morning announcements then came on, and after that everyone went to first period.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Yay!! Everyone LOVES Konoha High School fics!! I figured why not make one of my own? Well, soon-to-be NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NaruHina!! So stay tuned!!**


	2. Locker Rooms Reveal: Who Likes Who?

Title: High School In Konoha

Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

Chapter 2: First Period, The Beginning Of Second

(A/N: Everyone has the same schedule!!!!)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

First period was starting. And for the twelve students, (Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai) first period was math. Math with Kakashi. (The people who had Kakashi for HR were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.)

"HEY, KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE MY TEACHER ME FOR TWO THINGS IN A ROW!!! SWEET!" Naruto called out to his HR teacher AND first period teacher.

Kakashi put his hand on his head. "Yes I am...well, alright everyone, I am Mr. Hatake. Thanks to Naruto here, you all know my first name now..."

"Okay, now everyone take your seats. There are many of you in the class, and there are tables of three. Three people per table. Everyone go sit so I can learn your names and this year will be over with sooner."

The students agreed, and Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino raced to sit with each other. Neji found a random place to sit. He didn't care who he sat with, but part of him wanted Tenten to sit with him...Lee raced next to Neji immediately, but then Neji motioned for Tenten to come sit with them, so she did. Other groups consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba and Naruto, Hinata, and Shino, amongst the other students.

"Alright, so what's everyone's name?" Kakashi asked, sounding pissed that he was a teacher. "I know Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, but who are the rest of you?"

Ino stood up. "I am Yamanaka Ino. I just moved here from West Konoha. I love shopping and am great with mind techniques. And I'm very thankful for my two new best friends, Shikamaru and Chouji!"

Shikamaru and Chouji slightly blushed and smiled at this. The two male best friends were happy to make Ino a part of their duo and make it a trio. Ino sat down, and the three smiled at each other. (A/N: I'm sorry for all the peace. I LOVE these three together. They're just, so compatible. BFFs!)

Tenten then stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Tenten!! I'm from South Konoha, and I'm really excited to meet you all! So far I only know two people as well, Neji and Lee!! I'm really good with weapons, and excited to enter high school!"

Then she sat down, and Lee smiled at her, Neji giving a small smirk. Kakashi learned everyone else's name, and then they began learning the first lesson.

"Get ready for advanced Algebra." Kakashi mumbled. The whole class was annoyed at this teacher. Well, except Naruto. He was thrilled that Kakashi would be teaching him numerical tactics.

The class took out their books, but Kakashi was too preoccupied in HIS book, Icha Icha Paradise, to teach. He told everyone to read pages 1-5 in their algebra books, so everyone pretended to read, and when he started his book, the class talked, Kakashi too preoccupied in his book to give a crap. Or even hear the chatting.

The students liked this class, if Kakashi read his book like this every day, the chance of them even getting one test was pretty low! If they could talk like this in every class, no one would even mind going to school!!

When the bell rang, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walked to second period together- Gym with Anko. The three were so happy to be best friends. (A/N: I CAN'T HELP IT!! THESE THREE ARE BEST FRIENDS, OKAY!! FORGET THE UBER FLUFFYNESS AND GET ON WITH THE STORY AND DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT INO, SHIKAMARU, AND CHOUJI BEING SUPER CLOSE FRIENDS! IN THE ANIME/MANGA THEY ARE!! SO SHUT IT!! I'M A GIRL AND I LIKE FLUFF OF THIS SORT SO GET ON WITH THE STORY AND YOUR LIFE!!! sorry for harshness p nyah. )

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji, I'm really happy I met you. I was so angry about moving here, but now I like it!" Ino told her best friends.

"Yeah, women aren't so bad after all, I've realized..." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino and Chouji laughed at this. "Mind changer." Ino chuckled, punching him playfully in the arm as they arrived at the gym.

"ALRIGHT!! FINALLY, THE LAST THREE GYM STUDENTS ARE HERE! NOW EVERYONE, GO CHANGE AND GET A PARTNER WHEN YOU COME OUT!!"

Everyone nodded at this...scary...woman and burst into the changing rooms.

In the girl's changing room:

"Geez, that gym teacher is SCA-RY!" Sakura complained about Anko. (soon to be called Ms. MitarashiXD BY ALL STUDENTS!! DOUBLEXD!!)

"I know, right?" Ino said as she took off her trademark purple top and changed into that orange lounging tee she has.

"So, who does everyone want as their partner?" Tenten asked.

Half the girls in the room screamed "NEJI!" and half the girls in the room screamed "SASUKE!!"

Sakura twitched. "Hinata, they want Sasuke-kun...FOR THAT THEY MUST DIE!!!"

Hinata chuckled. Sakura was her best friend. "At least no-no one wants N-Naruto-kun..." she said, smiling slightly.

"Lucky Hinata." Sakura replied laughing.

Tenten scowled. "I want Neji as MY partner!" she complained.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Nii-san?" Tenten questioned. "What the heck, are you, like, his sister, or something?"

"Cousin, actually." Hinata replied. "We both have Byakugan."

"Oh," Tenten said. "Want to be friends?"

Hinata nodded. "I'd like that. And Ino, would-would you like to be my friend as well?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah! Thank heaven we all like different guys, too! No fighting!!"

Sakura looked puzzled. "Why? Neji and Sasuke are, like, wanted by everyone except Hinata, who do you like?"

"I THINK I like one of my two best guy friends, Shikamaru..."

Everyone (with the exception of Tenten, being new to who and who wasn't popular,) gasped. No one, NO ONE, had ever had a liking for Shikamaru.

Tenten laughed suddenly. "So...Neji never answered me, Hinata. Can Byakugan see through...you know what?"

Hinata flushed. "Y-yes...yes it can..."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all laughed at this.

"So are the four of us friends now?" Ino asked.

"Yeah!" replied Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. They all high-fived each other and headed out to the gym laughing.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

In the guy's changing room:

"Oui, Shikamaru, come here," Chouji motioned for Shikamaru.

"Yeah?" the Nara replied, coming over to his best friend.

"I think...I think I like Ino." Chouji replied.

Shikamaru flushed. "I think I do too..."

The two stood in shock about their sudden love confession. "Well, whoever gets her, gets her, right Chouji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah!!" replied Chouji. "If you get her, hey, that makes her happy, that makes me happy."

"Agreed. But hey, maybe neither of us will get her!" he said, a bit loudly. "She probably likes Sasuke. Or Neji," he continued, whispering.

"Neither of you will get who?" Neji teasingly asked the two best friends.

"None of your business, Hyuuga," Chouji stated, throwing his oversized gym shirt in Neji's face.

"Look who is talking, youthful Neji!!" Lee exclaimed. "I saw you with that girl Tenten, and something tells me you have the hots for her!!"

The whole boy's changing room arrogantly laughed at Lee's use of words. Except Neji (and Sasuke and Shino).

"So what if I DO like her, huh, youth boy? You like Haruno!" Sasuke scowled to himself at this comment as Neji pulled his teammate's gym shirt by the collar.

"I am just saying," Lee told him, "that you are making it obvious to her. I saw you smile at her during first period!!"

"Say what? So what's your point? I'm not allowed to smile?"

"You are allowed, but you never use that right! I've NEVER seen Hyuuga Neji smile!!"

Neji flushed slightly. Now the whole school would run around saying, "Neji loves Tenten! Neji loves Tenten!" Plus they'd be saying, not that he was concerned, "The genius and the fatty like the new blonde girl! The genius and the fatty like the new blonde girl!"

Sasuke stared at his best friend Naruto. "Those new girls seem to be popular," he whispered into the Kyuubi boy's ear. Naruto nodded. "At least no one likes Hinata..."

Sasuke smirked. "Adding to that, no one likes Sakura either that I know of...except that Lee...I must kill that Lee..."

Naruto laughed at his teammate's OOC word usage. He then hollered loudly, "SO I MUST MAKE SURE I LAND HINATA!!"

Sasuke couldn't help but let an embarrassed, smirking, snorty giggle slip out, but then covered his mouth in embarrassment. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Hey Naruto, you like my cousin, eh?" Neji asked, laughing.

"LOOK WHO'S TEASING PEOPLE ABOUT WHO THEY LIKE, MR. I-LIKE-THE-NEW-GIRL-AND-I'M-TRYING-TO-HIDE-IT-BY-TEASING-OTHER-PEOPLE-ABOUT-WHO-THEY-LIKE!!"

Sasuke smirked, holding his hand out to shake. "Dobe. Here Naruto...I'll make a deal with you. Help me land Sakura and I'll help you land Hinata. Got it?"

Naruto smiled, shaking his friend's hand with fierceness. "YOU GOT IT, SASUKE-TEME!!"

Chouji stood up and faced the Hyuuga prodigy. "Err...Neji? Can I have my shirt back?"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

When everyone arrived in the gym, Anko announced, "OK KIDS! I'M MS. MITARASHI (A/N: XD) AND YOU KIDS BETTER FIND A PARTNER RIGHT NOW! WE'RE WARMING UP!!

Everyone ran to find a partner. Lee, Neji, and Tenten walked up to each other.

"I shall let these two youthbirds be partners!" Lee announced. "You two shall be partners!!"

Neji: Sure Lee, whatever. Inner Neji: SWEET! WOO-HOO!! Tenten: Lee, you can get annoying, you know that? Inner Tenten: THANK YOU LEE!!

"Okay Tenten...we're partners." Neji told her, smiling slightly.

"Cool!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino went up to each other. Ino told them she wanted to be with one of them. "You two do rock paper scissors to find out which one of you will be LUCKY!!" she joked.

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded smiling. As they played rock paper scissors, Shikamaru won two out of three. "Sorry Chouji." Ino told him. "I'll be with you next time, alright? Shikamaru won."

Chouji nodded. He didn't have any problem with that.

"You're my partner, Ino." Shikamaru stated the obvious.

"I know," she smiled.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO


	3. Uh Oh! Enter The Three Bad Girls!

Title: High School In Konoha

Pairings: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku

**I'M SO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated or even touched this fic for forever, but school started the tenth. I have so much HW ****ALREADY****!! Plus, I've been REALLY interested in starting new fics. Like Poison, Blood Thirst, Doujutsu, Sleepover, Behind The Action Lies Insanity, You Shouldn't Care, Konoha School Musical, and I Wasn't Lying. I HAD to come back to my good ol' high school ficcie!! Plus, I'll be updating my other stories soon too! Weekend, HOORAY!!**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

As you all know, everyone just got to Gym, alright? Ino and Shikamaru became partners, as did Neji and Tenten. Let's just skip Gym, and head on to lunch, which is fifth period.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Tenten all sat down at a table immediately because they brought their lunch. Naruto and Hinata were waiting in the lunch line, Hinata was right behind Naruto.

"Oui, Hina-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked her.

"N-not much, Naruto-kun..."

The person in front of Naruto in the lunch line was Kin, and the person behind Hinata was Tayuya. Smirking, Kin pushed Naruto into Hinata and Tayuya pushed Hinata into Naruto.

SMOOCH!!

Kin and Tayuya grinned smirkingly as they got their lunches. "Hey, blondie, white-eye, you can stop kissing and get your lunches now!!" the lunch lady told the two.

Hinata flushed incredibly red, and Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Y-yes, m-miss..." Hinata stuttered as her and Naruto grabbed their lunches from the lunch lady. The two headed over to where the rest of the gang was sitting, and Naruto and Hinata pulled up seats next to each other. Hinata's face was still beet red.

"Oi, Hina-chan, why is your face all red?" Sakura asked.

"S-Saku-chan..." Hinata stuttered.

"Come on Hinata, tell us!!" Tenten asked. "Please?"

"Yeah!!" Ino added. "It can't be that bad!"

Hinata only flushed more. "Okay...well...a-ano, N-Naruto-kun and I..."

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT!!"

"Well," Hinata continued, "Kin and T-Tayuya pushed us into each other so we were kissing..."

"Heh," Ino started. "Well, Hina-chan, I think Kin and Tayuya did the right thing, pushing Naruto into you!!" With this, Sakura elbowed Ino in the shoulder.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, "can I have your chips?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Sure, Chouji. Knock yourself out and get even fatter..." When Shikamaru realized what he'd said, he covered his mouth.

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOONED!!!" Chouji hollered so loud that everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at Chouji, who was currently standing on top of the table holding a lunch roll in the air similar to the way the Statue of Liberty holds the torch.

"Chouji!! We don't wanna hear you!!" Ino hollered.

"Eh, sorry Ino-chan..." Chouji sulked and sat back down in his seat.

Ino slightly, VERY SLIGHTLY, flushed. "Eh, Chouji. You're funny, you know that?" Shikamaru flinched slightly at this. _Ino thinks Chouji's funny, eh? Hn._

"Hey guys!! Let's play Truth or Da-" Tenten started, but was cut off by something hitting the back of her head. It felt kind of hard. "Ow!!" she hollered. "Who did that and what was it?" Tenten leaned down to pick up what hit her head. "It's someone's language textbook!!"

It came from the table behind her, where Kin, Tayuya, and Temari sat. Temari called over, "Oops!! Sorry, panda girl!! Didn't mean that!" Temari called. Tenten was fuming, and Neji gave Temari a glare.

Tenten was ANGRY. And nobody, I repeat NOBODY, wants to see an angry Tenten. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Tenten had an evil look on her face. "AND WHY DID YOU THROW THAT TEXTBOOK AT ME?"

"Oops!!" Kin hollered. "Meant to throw it at..." Kin threw a calculus textbook at Ino's head, and it hit her head.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?!" Ino hollered.

"Just giving you a welcome of the school," Tayuya said, smirking.

"Hmph!!" Shikamaru said, throwing his soda on Kin. "Don't hurt Ino, you jerk!!"

Kin dramatically gasped. There, like, was totally like, soda, like, all over her, like, totally, like new halter top!!

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT TOP, NARA!!" Kin threw a bagel at him. Chouji picked it up and ate it.

Meanwhile, Neji stood up too, looking deviously mad. "Hey, Temari. You better not throw ANYTHING at my friend again. You got that?" Temari just "psh'd" at him. "Oh, yeah? What'cha gonna do?"

Neji smirked. "This." He took his ice water and poured it all over Temari's hair.

"AAAAAH!!!" Temari shrieked. "HYUUGA NEJI, I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!" With this, Tayuya, Kin, and Temari escaped to the _safeness _of the girl's BR.

Tenten flushed a bit. "Arigato, Neji." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Ino grinned. "Thanks for back there, lazy boy." She ruffled around with Shikamaru's hair. Chouji glared at him, and Shikamaru mouthed the word "What?" They were both thinking the same thing: _I really hope he doesn't get Ino-chan..._

DIINNG!! The bell rang. Lunch was over, time for sixth period. Which, for everyone (EXCEPT CHOUJI) was social studies, with Gai.

As everyone entered the classroom, they took a desk. Here's the seating arrangement, in columns. (Columns means up-and-down. So, for example, the first person in column one and the first person in column two will be next to each other)

Column one: Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tayuya

Column two: Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kin

Column three: Shino, Neji, Lee, Temari

Column four: Kiba, Tenten, some random guy, some random girl

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! I RECOGNIZE SOME OF YOU FROM MY HOMEROOM CLASS!! THIS IS WONDERFUL!! MY NAME IS MR. GAI!! NOW, TODAY INSTEAD OF WORK, WE WILL BE..."

The whole class sweatdropped, then leaned in.

"...WRITING NOTES TO THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU!!!!"

The fifteen teens gasped. Wasn't this for younger kids? Yeah, they're NINTH GRADERS.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA, MR. GAI!!" Lee hollered.

"I KNOW!! WHAT DOES EVERYONE ELSE THINK?!?"

The class's responses consisted of one or more of each of the following: "NANI!!" "That's for two-year-olds!!" "Hn." "Troublesome."

"TODAY I WILL PASS OUT LINED PAPER, AND YOU WILL WRITE A NOTE TO THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOUR HOBBIES, AND YOUR FUTURE PLANS!!" Gai passed out the blank papers, then everyone began. Here's who wrote the notes to who:

Sasuke and Sakura wrote the notes to each other.

So did Shino and Kiba.

And Naruto and Hinata.

And Neji and Tenten.

And Ino and Shikamaru.

And Lee and some random guy.

And Tayuya and Kin.

And Temari and some random girl.

"ALL RIGHT!! BEGIN YOUR YOUTHFUL WRITING!!" Gai hollered.

Let's pretend 20 minutes went by and everyone's done. "ALL RIGHT STUDENTS!! PASS YOUR NOTE TO THE PERSON YOU WROTE IT TO!!" They all did, and here's what they say!! Let's take a look at Naruto's note to Hinata first:

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_THIS ASSINEMENT IS STOOPID, DATTEBAYO!! PLUS THE TEECHAR IS A JUMPSOOT-WARING FREEK!! THIS IS REELY POINTLES!! WE'RE IN NINETHE GRAYD!! WE DON'T NEED 2 WREYTE STOOPID NOTES TO EACH OTHER!! THIS IS REELY YOOUSLESS, I DON'T EVEN NKOW Y IM WREYTEING THIS!!_

_With all love from yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto (DATTEBAYO!!)_

Here's Hinata's note to Naruto:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, as you know. I like to practice my techniques, and be with my friends. Now that that's over with, I want to tell you something on a personal level. N-Naruto-kun...I just wanted to say I've always admired you, and you've inspired me to become a stronger person. N-Now I would like to say...that I...l-lo-lov..._

_I CAN'T DO THIS!!,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Here's Sasuke's note to Sakura:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Eh, well, hi. It's me. Gosh, I'm ticked that summer's over. I remember the time me, you, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru all went to Konoha's water park? That was awesome. Also, when me and you and the dobe all went out to a karaoke dinner with Kakashi-sensei? That was flippin' insane. Summer was the best, and school is horrible. I'm not telling you my hobbies, I don't feel the need to because the teacher's a flippin' dumbtard who will probably let us do anything we want. My plans for the future? Kill Itachi, become an ANBU Black-Op, kill the Michael Jackson clone, get married, and become a dad, what else?_

_Nice talking to you. Sakura...listen. I want to tell you something, but the time's not right yet, okay? I'll think of the perfect time..._

_Your friend,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Here's Sakura's note to Sasuke:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Oi!! Can you believe summer's over? EH!! No more shopping with Hina-chan, or going insane with you. Man, all those times we got back Naruto for playing those pranks on us, I can't forget all the crazy crap we did over the summer!! Plus the water park, the karaoke dinner...ah, good, good times. We'll have to wait another 170-something long, painful days. Pish posh. According to Mr. Gai (LOL!!) we have to share our hobbies and plans for the future. My hobbies are SHOPPING, being with Hina-chan and you, SHOPPING, reading, and SHOPPING!! Lol, so my plans for the future are to...eh? Become a medic-nin? Get married to someone who loves me? Have kids? Eh..._

_With lotsa love from,_

_Haruno Sakura_

Here's Shikamaru's note to Ino:

_Dear troublesome female,_

_If my handwriting is horrible, it's because I was never properly told how to hold a pencil. Picking up writing utensils is troublesome, ne? Anyway, uh, hi? What am I supposed to say? I'll just start off with...(YAWN)...I'm tired. Hey, we still on for the BBQ dinner tonight? Tell me, ok? Well, my hobbies are sleeping and cloud watching. That's it, nothing else. My future plans, everyone knows. Grow up, get married to someone who's not too beautiful nor too ugly, have two kids, a girl, then a boy, retire from ninja-ness when my daughter's married and my son's a successful ninja, then die next to my wife. (1) That's it. Sayonara._

_Sincerely,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

Here's Ino's note to Shikamaru:

_Dear Shika,_

_BLEH!! No one likes school, why was it invented!! I don't need to learn calculus and advanced biology and crap!! I'm gonna be a FASHION DESIGNER, I don't need math or crap!! Summer is way better than school!! I WANT SUMMER BACK!! Getting on topic, my hobbies are SHOPPING, making new buds (so far my buds here at this school are you, Chouji, Saku-chan, Ten-chan, Hina-chan, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji), and flower arranging. My plans for the future? I haven't thought about it. I think about today today and about the future in the future. Prob'ly to just become a good ninja, get married, and have kids. Prob'ly what everyone else put too, but bleh XP._

_I'M REALLY ANNOYED THAT SUMMER'S OVER,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Here's Neji's note to Tenten:

_Dear Tenten,_

_Ehrm, hi? What in the world do you put in a letter? Flippin' teacher gives us such a STUPID assignment. I'm pretty sure you know the basics about me. I'm Hyuuga Neji, blah, I have Byakugan, double blah, I'm pwnsome to everyone else, triple blah. Summer's over. Whoop de flippin' do. Well, my hobbies are training and meditating. My future plans? Well, I want to lead Hyuuga clan, but I can count that dream out. Hinata-sama's probably gonna lead Hyuuga, crap. Well, goals for my personal life? I guess get married, have some kids, and do whatever any other normal person would want. BYE AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER._

_From your friend,_

_Hyuuga Neji_

Here's Tenten's note to Neji:

_Dear Neji,_

_OI!! SCHOOL'S IN, I'M SO HAPPY!! WOO-HOO!! I'M SO HAPPY!! CHAAAA!!! In case you didn't know, Hyuuga, that was sarcasm. BLECK!! I think school is contagious. The more time you spend at it, the more bored you get. If school had ANYTHING to do with weapons, I wouldn't mind waking up at flippin' five in the morning. URGH!! My hobbies are training. Strictly training. Sometimes shopping, but strictly training, exercising, you know. My future plans? To be the next Tsunade-sama, to get married, and have kids. Well, nothing much more to say, so ADIOS MI AMIGO._

_Love,_

_Tenten_

Here's Shino's note to Kiba:

_Dear Kiba,_

_Hey man. What up. You as miffed as me that school's out? Doubt it. Crap, school is just a lame excuse to get me to STOP. COLLECTING. BUGS. The teacher won't even let the bugs in school. How lame is that. Over the summer, me, you, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei had the best time, remember? Although Hinata's mind drifted off to La-La Land a lot...when do you think Uzumaki will realize she's loved him since forever? I doubt he ever will. Well, whatever. I'm not telling you my personal info. Since we're best buds, you already know it and that would be a waste of lead. Bye._

_Bored,_

_Aburame Shino_

Here's Kiba's note to Shino:

_Yo Shino!!_

_WHAT UP MAN!! Hey, I know you're angry that school's in. Heck, I can't even bring Akamaru. One time I told him to sneak into my jacket last year, remember? Yeah. Flippin' Temari caught him and told that perverted history teacher. Well, summer's over. Can't really say much else. You know my hobbies and future plans, so why write them?_

_Your bestest bud and PARTNER IN CRIME DUDE!!,_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

Here's Lee's note to the random guy, Warui. (NOTE: THE RANDOM GUY ONLY APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER. HIS NAME'S WARUI. SAME WITH THE RANDOM GIRL, WHO'S NAME IS ODAYAKA.)

_Dearest Warui,_

_I CANNOT THINK OF A MORE BEAUTIFUL PLACE TO EXPRESS ONE'S YOUTH THAN AN EDUCATIONAL LEARNING FACILITY!! HOW WONDERFUL!! ISN'T IT GRAND THAT SUMMER HAS ENDED?! WE GET TO SEE NEW FRIENDS, NEW TEACHERS, AND A NEW HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!! GET THE LUCKY CHARMS!!_

_Youthfully your youthful friend,_

_Rock Lee_

Here's Warui's note to Lee:

_Lee,_

_You're annoying. Shut up. And what do Lucky Charms have to do with anything?_

_Warui_

Here's Tayuya's note to Kin:

_HEY KIN-CHAN!!_

_School's in, crap!! Nobody even LIKES school. Heck, if school was cancelled, the only person who'd be sad is Lee. Gosh, he's annoying. Hey, IM me tonight, ok? You know my IM address. I want to talk about how to make the blonde girl and the bun-haired girls' lives here at North Konoha High absolutely miserable..._

_Your TOTAL BFF,_

_Tayuya_

Here's Kin's note to Tayuya:

_WHAT UP TAYUYA-CHAN!!!_

_Hey, I sneaked a peak at what you were writing to me. I'll totally IM you tonight, k? Anyway, you know the hobbies, the future crap, yadda yadda yadda. Who cares, really? The stupid teacher can't look at our personal letters to each other. So we can talk about making the new girls' lives crap. The blondie, Ino, and the brunette girl, Tenten, like Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. I know this. Don't ask how. But, I have the perfect plan. We'll talk about it on IM. Muahaha. :)_

_I have the perfect plan,_

_Tsuchi Kin_

_P.S. Tell Temari to come on IM too. We'll talk about it on the bus..._

Here's Temari's note to the random girl, Odayaka. She'll only be in this chapter so Temari has someone to write to.

_Dear...eh, who are you?_

_I don't know who you are, 'cuz I don't pay attention to total L's like you. Geez. Stupid teacher. Just a warning, don't mess with me or my buds. Temari, Kin, and Tayuya shouldn't be messed with. HA!!_

_Temari_

Here's Odayaka's note to Temari

_Dear Temari,_

_Hello. I know who you are and I would appreciate it if you were not rude to me and my friends. I've heard of your reputation, and I don't like it. So don't get nasty with us, okay? Thank you._

_With caution,_

_Odayaka_

That's all the notes!! Now here's everyone's reaction to the notes:

NARUTO: "Oi, Hina-chan? LOV? What's a lov?"

SAKURA: "Oh yeah! Good times, Uchiha!!"

SASUKE: (smirks) "Hn. I can't forget the crazy crap we did either, Sakura."

NEJI: _Hm...interesting. The only girl I know who trains in her free time..._

TENTEN: "Pwnsome to everyone, Neji? Man, someone thinks highly of themself."

LEE: "WARUI, WHERE HAS YOUR YOUTH GONE!!!"

KIBA: "Nope, he'll never realize it Shino. Never..."

HINATA: _N-Naruto-kun's spelling is horrible..._

SHINO: "I remember. Temari's SOO annoying, isn't she?"

SHIKAMARU: "Wow. Ino, are you ticked that summer's over?"

INO: "Too lazy to even pick up a pencil. That's sad, Shikamaru, That's just sad."

CHOUJI: NOT IN THIS CLASS. HE'S IN ENGLISH RIGHT NOW.

KIN: _I can assist you in making the girl's lives horrible, Tayuya-chan..._

TAYUYA: "Kin-chan, you have the best ideas!! Can't wait to hear it!!"

TEMARI: "DON'T APPROVE OF MY REPUTATION, HUH?! WELL, GUESS WHO CARES? NOT ME!!"

ODAYAKA: _Wow. Temari's feisty. Geez._

WARUI: "..."

Well, they spend the class reading the notes and talking. Then they have seventh period, which is English. You'll see what happens when we continue!!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**(1): I'm not sure if this is Shikamaru's EXACT plan for the future. All I know is that it's pretty dang close. Tell me if his plan for the future is wrong!!**

**WELL THAT CHAPTER IS DONE. I started at 5:45, now it's 7:57. LOL!! Well, PLEASE review, I really liked this chapter!!**


	4. BFF Battle, IMing, and The New Girl!

1Title: High School In Konoha

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Sorry for the late update!! But I get two to three hours of homework every night!! I can't keep up with everything!! But here is another chapter to my favorite non-oneshot fic, HSIK!!**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Last time, everyone was in sixth period. Now they're on the bus ride home. All the twelve main characters take the same bus. But so do Temari, Kin, and Tayuya. What will happen? Read now!!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

DIING!! The bell rang, school was out for the day. Everyone piled onto the bus and sat with each other.

"Well, so how did everyone like the first day?" Ino asked.

"It was good, thanks Ino-chan," Shikamaru replied. Inwardly, he was glad he had the same schedule as Ino.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Chouji asked.

"What?" everyone but Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru and Chouji were mentally screaming at each other about Ino, they just didn't know it yet.

"I'm going to Mr. Gai's class for sixth period, so I'll be with all of you!!"

Ino high-fived him. "That's great, Chouji!!"

"Hn," Shikamaru said.

"What is up with you?" Chouji asked.

"You know what's up!!"

"We said we wouldn't argue about this!!"

"Well apparently we were wrong!!"

"Lazy butt!!"

"Fatso!!"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other quizzically. Tenten mouthed the words, "what's up with them?" Neji shrugged.

Ino wasn't going to let her two best friends kill each other. "What's wrong with you two?"

The two boys looked sweetly at their crush. "Nothing, Ino-chan."

"O...kay?"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

When the last stop was coming, only four people were still on the bus: Temari, Kin, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, listen. I have something very important to tell you." Sakura started.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I...well...I..." Sakura started, but then something hit her head. "KIN!! TEMARI!!" she shouted.

"Wasn't us," they shrugged innocently.

"Then who was it? The air?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm." Temari and Kin smirked.

"Just ignore them Sakura. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Just...I...well...look at that!! Our stop!! See you later, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura dashed into her house quickly.

_What's up with her? _Sasuke inquired.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

As soon as everyone got home, they logged onto IM. You can tell by the SN's who's talking. They're all logging on right now to discuss the day and stuff.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Mr.RamenBoy has just signed on**

**SharinganUchiha has just signed on**

**BlossomPearl has just signed on**

**Mr.RamenBoy: **Oi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!! What up?

**BlossomPearl: **NM...

**SharinganUchiha: **Same...

**Mr.RamenBoy: **Did you people like the first day?

**BlossomPearl: **It was okay, I guess...

**SharinganUchiha: **Yeah...

**Mr.RamenBoy: **You guys are really boring...

**BowlCutOfYouth has just signed on**

**Byakugan'sBird has just signed on**

**KunaizNdShurikenz has just signed on**

**Mr.RamenBoy: **Yay!! Some perky people!!

**BowlCutOfYouth: **Hello, youthful Naruto-kun!! And Sakura-san!! Please be my girlfriend, I will protect you till the-

**BlossomPearl: **OMG Lee, for the last time, do we have to go through this every time I see you...

**SharinganUchiha: **(evil eye) Lee...

**BowlCutOfYouth: **What did I do to you, Sasuke-kun?

**SharinganUchiha: **You...Sakura...you...

**BlossomPearl: **...

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **ROFL!!

**Byakugan'sBird: **What?

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **Isn't it obvious!?

**SharinganUchiha: **TENTEN!!

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **Tee-hee!!

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **BTW, when are sports tryouts?

**Mr.RamenBoy: **IDK.

**TheCloudsRKewl has just signed on**

**BlondeNotBimbo has just signed on**

**ChipsRYummy has just signed on**

**TheCloudsRKewl: **Chouji...

**ChipsRYummy: **Shikamaru...

**TheCloudsRKewl: **Chouji...

**ChipsRYummy: **Shikamaru...

**BlondeNotBimbo: **Chouji?

**BlondeNotBimbo: **Shikamaru?

**Mr.RamenBoy: **NARUTO!!

**Byakugan'sBird: **Ur weird...

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **I second that...

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **NO 1 ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!

**BlossomPearl: **IDK, the principal will probably say over announcements 2morrow.

**ShyestButterfly has just signed on**

**DudeOfTheDogs has just signed on**

**BoyOfTheBugs has just signed on**

**ShyestButterfly: **H-hi, Naruto-kun...

**Mr.RamenBoy: **HEY HINA-CHAN!!

**DudeOfTheDogs: **What is up, people!!

**BowlCutOfYouth: **NM, TY!! So, how is everyone liking school so far?

**BlondeNotBimbo: **I love it!!

**BlossomPearl: **But we DEF have a problem.

**ShyestButterfly: **Oh yeah.

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **Duh.

**Mr.RamenBoy: **There's no more ramen?

**SharinganUchiha: **There's no more tomatoes at lunchtime?

**TheCloudsRKewl: **afa;fjdkfjlkkjdfkjafeifcqn

**Byakugan'sBird: **He fell asleep on his keyboard...

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **No, no, and no!!

**ShyestButterfly: **The problem is obvious!!

**BlossomPearl: **It's...

**BlondeNotBimbo: **Temari.

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **Kin.

**BlossomPearl: **And.

**ShyestButterfly: **Tayuya.

**ALL BOYS: **O...

**BlondeNotBimbo: **Duhs!! O, I g2g. BBQ dinner 2nite, Shikamaru and Chouji!! Come pick me up!! Ja!!

**TheCloudsRKewl: **Cya Ino-chan

**ChipsRYummy: **Ja...

**BlondeNotBimbo has just signed off**

**TheCloudsRKewl: **Well, fatty, we should go get Ino for the BBQ dinner.

**ChipsRYummy: **Yeah...cya.

**TheCloudsRKewl has just signed off**

**ChipsRYummy has just signed off**

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **I g2g 2...cya pplz.

**Byakugan'sBird: **Ja, Tenten. Cya 2morrow.

**KunaizNdShurikenz: **Ya, cya 2morrow Neji, and every1else!!

**KunaizNdShurikenz has just signed off**

**ShyestButterfly: **N-Neji-nii-san, dinner is ready.

**Byakugan'sBird: **Kk. Byez, ppl.

**DudeOfTheDogs: **Cya man.

**ShyestButterfly has just signed off**

**Byakugan'sBird has just signed off**

**Mr.RamenBoy: **Aw, Hina-chan's gone!! No reason to stay on now!! JA PPL!!

**Mr.RamenBoy has just signed off**

**BowlCutOfYouth: **I MUST YOUTHFULLY GO NOW!!

**BoyOfTheBugs: **Y?

**BowlCutOfYouth: **TO DO MR. GAI'S HW, OF COURSE!! I WILL SEE YOU, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, 2MORROW!!

**BowlCutOfYouth has just signed off**

**DudeOfTheDogs: **Shino, we should be practicing. Sports tryouts r problly soon.

**BoyOfTheBugs: **Good point. I'll be at ur house in 5. Cya then.

**DudeOfTheDogs has just signed off**

**BoyOfTheBugs has just signed off**

**SharinganUchiha: **So, just u and me, eh Sakura?...

**BlossomPearl: **Yeah...

**SharinganUchiha: **Wut did u wanna tell me?

**BlossomPearl: **Um, well...look at the time!! I G2G, JA!!

**BlossomPearl has just signed off**

**SharinganUchiha: **O...kay? M I missing somthing here?

**SharinganUchiha has just signed off**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

This is the next day when everyone arrives at school. There is a new girl, her name is Karin. She's in Kakashi's HR, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Everyone was in HR now, and everyone was looking at Karin. Even Tayuya (who was in Kakashi's HR). _Hm, _Tayuya thought. _Wonder if she'd be interested in joining Kin and Temari and me?_

Karin immdiately saw Sasuke, blushed, and winked at him. Sasuke shivered. In fear. Karin, in Sasuke's mind, was UG. LY. Ew!!

Karin walked over to Tayuya. "Hey," Tayuya said to her. "And you are?"

Morning announcements then came on.

"Hello," the principal, Tsunade, announced over the loudspeaker. "Today's Tuesday the fifth. All the information for today is that sports tryouts are on Friday. Also, school play auditions on October 2. See Ms. Yuuhi if you're interested in that. Okay, announcements over. They don't pay me enough to do this."

"Why do you need to know?" Karin replied after announcements.

"Hm...nice. I'm Tayuya. Sit with me and my friends at lunch. We could get to know you a bit better...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Muahaha, I have left you with...a CLIFFY!! MUAHAHA!! DATTEBAYO, A CLIFFY!! Okay, I'll stop now. TBC!!**


	5. Heartbreak? Insert dramatic music here!

TITLE: High School In Konoha

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina

GENRE: Romance/Humor

RATING: Teen

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: What happens when the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai all go to high school together? Well, homework will rise, so will detentions, but more importantly...romance will bloom, hearts will break, and hormones.

**Hi-hi!! What's up?! I haven't updated this one in forever, so now I am!! Enjoy it, please, and I have a little surprise for someone in this chapter. You'll know who you are...**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was now the second day of school. Nobody was happy. The teachers were all okay, but still. It was school. And NOBODY was exactly thrilled. Well, except maybe Lee, but the only thing that can get HIM down is when people aren't letting their youth show.

TIME TO SPY ON THE GANGS AT THEIR HOMEROOMS!!

In Kurenai's HR: Hinata, Kiba, Shino

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all found a table together. They all sat next to each other.

"So, Shino, Hinata, what's up?" Kiba asked.

"N-nothing much, y-you?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm fine. Shino? How about you?" Kiba asked.

Shino didn't respond.

"Eh...Shino? Shino? SHINO!!" Kiba yelled. Kurenai glared at him, and Kiba sweatdropped.

"Oh...oh. Sorry man, what?"

Hinata smirked. "Sh-Shino, who w-were you th-thinking about?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, man. Who's the girl?"

Shino looked away. "Shut. Up."

Hinata and Kiba exchanged knowing glances. "What. Is. Her. Name?" Kiba asked, breathing after every word.

Shino sighed. "Fine. Her name is Ane-chan...and I met her at the bookstore last night. I bumped into her, said sorry, and then we exchanged numbers. Is that okay with you?"

Kiba and Hinata smirked. Kiba grinned, "No, dude, it's not okay with us." Of course, though, he obviously said it sarcastically.

"Okay..."

FORWARD MARCH TO KAKASHI'S HR!!:

As mentioned in the previous chapter, the new girl Karin wasn't taking her glance off of Sasuke. She was sitting with Temari, Kin, and Tayuya.

"He's SO hot, isn't he?" Karin asked her new friends.

Temari, Tayuya, and Kin just laughed. "Hm. Whatever you think..." They all laughed.

"So...is there anyone that loves Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

The others erupted into laughter. "Half the student body!!" Kin exclaimed.

Karin snarled. "Well, does Sasuke-kun love anyone?"

Tayuya looked unsure. "Hm...I'm not sure. He does hang out with that pink-haired girl over there next to him a lot..."

"What's her name?"

Temari responded, "Sakura."

Karin glared at her, then smirked. "Poor, poor Sakura."

ONTO GAI'S HOMEROOM!!:

Lee, Neji, and Tenten were all together at a table.

"So, what extra-curricular activities do you want to do?" asked Tenten.

Lee announced, "GLEE CLUB!! IT IS SO YOUTHFUL!!"

Gai hollered over, "YOU ARE JOINING THE CHOIR, LEE-SAN?! WHAT A YOUTHFUL KID!!"

Neji sweatdropped. He didn't really like Gai. But he asked, "Why, Tenten, what extra-curricular activities do you want to do?"

Tenten smirked and responded, "Trying out for all of the girls' sports teams, and making captain of all of them!!"

Neji nodded. "Nice."

Lee announced, "AND NEJI HAS TOLD ME IN PRIVATE THAT HE DOES NOT LIKE TYPICAL GIRLS WHO SHOP AND DO NAILS!! HE LIKES GIRLS WHO LIKE SPORTS!!" (A/N: Neji would hate my guts XD)

Neji flushed a little. "Be quiet, Lee. Sorry, Tenten." Tenten shrugged.

ONTO TEAM 10'S HR!!:

"EE!! Thank you SO much for inviting me to the BBQ dinner last night!! It was so great!! But you guys didn't talk to each other much, now did you?" Ino cheered, then asked.

Shikamaru and Chouji both smiled at Ino, then glared at each other. Then the announcements went on, and everyone went on to first period. (A/N: I know that in the previous chapter we had the announcements, so this just shows what happens before the announcements.)

DIINGG!! First period time!!

It was Math now, and Mr. Hatake just told everyone to talk amongst themselves while he read his pretty book. The class happily agreed.

"So, what's up, girls?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much, Saku-chan. You trying out for the sports teams?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'll bet Ten-chan is!!" Tenten nodded and said, "Heck to the YEAH!! And I'll be captain of EVERY team!!"

Ino grinned. "I'm gonna be in the Drama Club!! I LOVE singing and acting and dancing, so yeah!!"

Hinata smiled softly. "W-well, I'm g-going to be on the A-Academic Team, h-hopefully..." The other girls high-fived her.

"What about you, Saku-chan? What are you trying out for?"

Sakura shrugged. "Like I know. I'll probably just be in the band or something." The other girls nodded.

"We're all gonna do GREAT!!" Ino cheered. Kakashi looked up from his book and raised a brow. Ino sunk back into her seat.

ONTO THE BOYS:

"So, she's pretty hot, am I right?" Kiba asked Shino. "And if you like her, she must like bugs."

Shino said, "Stop asking me about Ane-chan, please. I don't know anything about her, except that...she's just...different. Okay. So stop asking any further."

Kiba sighed. "Sometimes I hate your nonchalant attitude, man." Shino just sighed and shrugged.

Naruto said to Sasuke, "Man, Hina-chan's shy!! Even with the other girls, she's pointing her fingers like she's in front of the whole school!!"

Sasuke nodded, but he was looking at Sakura.

"...you're looking at Sakura, aren't you?"

"If you value your life, you'll shut up." Sasuke stuffed his fist in Naruto's mouth.

Neji and Lee were talking, too.

"Sure, pal. Unlike you, I actually have a CHANCE with Tenten. You and Sakura is NOT gonna work. As long as Uchiha's there, you and Haruno are just friends. Face it," Neji mumbled.

Lee screamed, "YOSH!! But youthful Neji, show your youth!! If you do not tell youthful Te-"

Neji shut Lee's mouth with his hand. "Shut up. Say "her" instead of "Tenten", okay?" Lee nodded.

"If you do not tell youthful "her" about this, then youthful "her" will have moved on!!"

Neji sighed. "I don't care, okay? I really don't!! Now leave me alone!!"

"I trust your words, youthful Neji!!" cheered Lee. Inside, though, he was thinking, _I think that he needs some Prozac or something..._

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Chouji were giving each other the silent treatment. They still didn't talk to each other, even at lunch.

LUNCHTIME!!:

Everyone had their lunches, and the four teams were sitting with each other.

"Stop fighting, Shikamaru, Chouji!! I don't even know what you're fighting about!!" Ino tried to settle the matter.

Sakura sighed. "It's no use, Ino-chan. I know why they're fighting."

"Why?"

Tenten pressed her lips. "Eh, it's better you didn't hear. Your friendship with them might ruin."

_Huh? _Ino thought. _If one of them likes me, I could care less. It's so stereotypical that it would ruin a friendship..._

Sasuke and Sakura were talking. Sasuke was occasionally laughing slightly at Sakura's jokes, when suddenly, BAM!! Karin pushed Sakura out of her seat, stole her seat, and flipped her hair back for Sasuke. She smirked.

Sasuke didn't care. "Sakura!! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Consider anger management classes, Karin? I mean, wow. If you wanted to talk to Sasuke-kun then you could have just said so."

Karin growled, "Well, pushing you WAS necessary, as you're the only thing standing between me and Sasuke-kun's obvious relationship!!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with incredulity. "You're seeing Karin?!" Sakura blinked back tears. She'd really loved Sasuke!!

"No!! Where did you get that idea?! I-it's...URGH!! Karin, get out of here!!"

"I love you too, snuggle poo-poo!!" Karin called back to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Karin. _Go back to where you came from, poser!!_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hey there guys!! I hope you liked that chapter!! Haven't updated in a while, eh? So, I hope you enjoyed!! Anyway, WHAT? Does Sakura think of Karin and Sasuke? WHY? Can't Shino stop thinking about this "Ane" girl? And WHEN? Will Chouji and Shikamaru finally realize that a girl isn't worth their friendship? Keep reading to find out!! Bye!! Review PLEASE!! C YA!!**


End file.
